Pandora's Heart
by v1k10311
Summary: Pandora is new to folks, with her parents. She has always been a different, she has never felt the cold, and she has this amazing sense of smell. One her first day of school she meets Alice and the rest of the Cullen/hales. edward/oc
1. Summary

**** Pandora's Heart ****

Summary:- Pandora is new to folks, with her parents. She has always been different, she has never felt the cold, and she has this amazing sense of smell. One her first day of school she meets Alice and the rest of the Cullen/hales family. Alice takes an instant liking to Pandora and Edward taking in instant dislike to her, but why is he pushing Pandora away? But with trouble on its way to folks, what does it have to do with Pandora?

Why is Pandora different to humans? Does Alice know more that she is letting on? What about her parents, do they know something?

In my story Bella and Edward never got together, they aren't even friends; she doesn't know he is a vampire. She and Jacob is a couple. She also will play small part in the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters, or anything twilight related. But how I was i own Robert Pattinson yum yum! Please review and give me your feedback, good or bad


	2. chapter one

**Summary:- Pandora is new to folks, with her parents. She has always been different, she has never felt the cold, and she has this amazing sense of smell. One her first day of school she meets Alice and the rest of the Cullen/hales family. Alice takes an instant liking to Pandora and Edward taking in instant dislike to her, but why is he pushing Pandora away? But with trouble on its way to folks, what does it have to do with Pandora?**

**Why is Pandora different to humans? Does Alice know more that she is letting on? What about her parents, do they know something?**

**In my story Bella and Edward never got together, they aren't even friends; she doesn't know he is a vampire. She and Jacob is a couple. She also will play small part in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters, or anything twilight related. But how I was i own Robert Pattinson yum yum! Please review and give me your feedback, good or bad**

**A/N: I have edited this chapter, fixing all my little mishaps, loll x **

_**__ Chapter one- First meetings __**_

Climbing out of her brand new sparking sliver mini one convertible, Pandora looked across the car park at her new school, Folks high. Pulling her school bag out of the car,as she slams the door firmly shut and locking it, she flattens out her skirt, which travelled half way down her thigh, while smiling to herself while thinking about her conversation with mum this morning, Smiling to herself as she walks towards the school steps, the cold air blowing warm against her skin. It was weird, since being a little girl Pandora new felt the cold, the cold winter winds always felt warm against her pale skin.

_***flashback***_

"_you cannot go to school wearing that" Pandora's mum told her "you'll freeze." Looking at her mum Pandora dropped her toast back onto the plate, before pushing her chair away from the table "don't worry mum I'll be fine" she spoke as she walked past her mum kissing her on the cheek, grabbing her bag and keys before walking out of the house._

_***End flashback***_

As she walked down the school corridors looking for her first class of the day. One group of teens caught her eye, there was something somewhat familiar to her about them, they where prefect in every way, their bodies, their pale unblemished skin and the beautiful brown eyes. But one guy caught her attention with his brown hair standing on end on top of his head, a small smile on his perfect "kissable lips" thought Pandora, and her eyes glued to perfect lips watching a smile grow upon them. Her thoughts were interrupted by a female voice snapping at her, breaking her chain of thought "you do know its rude to stare" Pandora looked across to the owner of the voice; it belonged to the perfect blonde girl of the group "oh I am sorry, I didn't mean to stare, it's... I'm... it's just I'm new and I think I maybe lost" stuttered Pandora while holding her lesson planner crumpled in her now sweating hands. The pixie looking girl bounce towards her "where you are trying to get to" removing Pandora planner from her hands she examines it "your with me and Edward in English next" she spoke while pointing towards the tall brown haired boy, Pandora was previously checking out, "we'll walk with you" taking Pandora's hand and dragging her back in the direction she just came from, turning to look back at Edward "come on, don't want to be late do you Edward"

The rest of Pandora's day was spent being pulled around the school by the pixie girl, who had introduced herself as once we got to the English class room. Edward spent the day keeping his distance from Pandora, in English he sat so far away from her at the table he was nearly in the walk way. At lunch he sat across from her giving Pandora a deep brooding stare, while Alice asked her Question after Question. With the rest of the group just pretended she didn't even exist.

Slighting with relief as she made her way towards the school office, the final bell ringing though out the hallways. as she made her way to hand in her fully signed form they gave her this morning, pushing her way thought the sea of pupils and towards the school office. She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to see Alice who pulled her into a hug "see you tomorrow Panda" Smiling at her new nickname "see you tomorrow" Pandora said as Alice released Her, and bounce off towards to the exit.

Walking in to the office Pandora come in contact with what felt like a brick wall. Falling backwards, she felt to cool arms wrap round her, pulling her towards the owner of the body. Looking up her eyes came in contact with the beautiful brown eyes of Edward. "Watch where your walk" he snapped at Pandora, with his arms still firmly round her waist. Pushing him away and walking past him, she Placed her slip in the tray, that she was informed to do this morning, before turning to exit, expecting to see Edward still standing there, but he as gone, Pandora exited the office and made her way to the car. Throwing her Bag into first, she was about to climb in when Alice's voice makes her jump, shouting out "SEE YOU TOMORROW, PANDA" Pandora's sight lands on the silver volvo, driving past filled with the group of Perfect teens, and Alice's head out of the window.

thank you for reading xxx


	3. chapter two

**Summary:- Pandora is new to folks, with her parents. She has always been different, she has never felt the cold, and she has this amazing sense of smell. One her first day of school she meets Alice and the rest of the Cullen/hales family. Alice takes an instant liking to Pandora and Edward taking in instant dislike to her, but why is he pushing Pandora away? But with trouble on its way to folks, what does it have to do with Pandora?**

**Why is Pandora different to humans? Does Alice know more that she is letting on? What about her parents, do they know something?**

**In my story Bella and Edward never got together, they aren't even friends; she doesn't know he is a vampire. She and Jacob is a couple. She also will play small part in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters, or anything twilight related. But how I was i own Robert Pattinson yum yum! Please review and give me your feedback, good or bad**

** _**Chapter two**_ **

Pandora's first week of school went pretty quick... followed by her second... then her third... and before she knew it, it had been a month. She had spent most her time with Alice, Emmet and Jasper, during school hours, much to Edwards dismay.

Alice and sometimes Jasper Spent most evening after school round Pandora's watching films, doing homework or just plain old gossiping. The past few Saturdays they even went clothes shopping into the city. But Edward just kept pushed himself further away from her, in lessons he sat at the opposite of the room, and in English and science where they were forced to sit by each other, he sat right on the edge of the desk he was nearly out of the window. At lunch when Alice dragged her to the table, he would mumble "I'm finished" empty his tray and walk out of the canteen.

Saturday came and today was the day Pandora was going to the Cullen's house for the first time, Pandora was excited, and she'd been up for a good few hours. She had decided on a pair of Black skinny jeans, which show of her slender legs, a purple tight Polo shirt, which hugged her curves in all the right places and showed of her larger chest. She was currently trying to pick out her shoes, not being able to decide between her black and pink skater shoes or a pair of jet black ballerina shoes. "Pandora, your friend is her to get you hurry up" groaning and looking at her clock noticing the time, Pandora makes a rash decision and slips on her black Ballerinas and rans out of her room.

Running down the stairs she notices my mum talking to Edward, not Alice. "What are you doing here? Where's Alice?" Pandora snaps at Edward. "Pandora, don't be so bloody rude" Her mum shouts at her and hitting the back of her head. Pandora looks back at Edward who was now exiting the house, not saying a word to her. Grabbing her bag of the side, she follows him out of the house and jumps into his silver Volvo. The car journey to the Cullen's was a quite one. Pandora spent most of it looking out of the window with the odd glance across at Edward.

Pulling up out front of the Cullen's house took Pandora's breath away "it's beautiful" she said looking across at Edward who was already of the car. Climbing out of the car, she slams the door, earning her a glare from Edward "what?"Pandora says innocently. Shaking his head he walks though the doors, leaving it open for Pandora. She follows him shutting the door quietly thing time, and carried on following him into the house.

Pandora makes her way to Edward who was standing at the top of the stairs listening to something, Standing next to him She hears Alice "I'm going to tell her the truth today, she my friend and it feel like I'm lying to her, I hate it Carlisle" "we all understand Alice, but we have to think about our safety." Said a new male voice. Pandora looks up at Edward who motions towards the stairs, walking down them she feel many sets of eyes on her and by the time she reaches the last step a pair of arms hugging her "your here, I've got loads planned for us today. How do you feel about makeovers?" Looking into Alice's eyes "Are you killers or something?" Everyone started to laugh Alice hits my arm "no silly" "but why are you worried about your safety? I'm not going to tell anyone anything, I've not seen anything to tell anyone, or do you think I'm going to hurt you? because I'm not, I promise" the man with blonde hair walks forwards "no my dear, maybe you should have a seat" he spoke calmly pointing towards the sofa.

Pandora takes a sit and watches everyone else sit around the room in various chairs. "I don't know an easy way to say this, but i think we need to share this with you. Alice has started love and care for you." Carlisle Spoke, but before he was able to finish he was interrupted, "We're vampires" A voice behind me spoke. Looking behind her. Pandora see's Edward standing there. Pandora sits there, staring at him, trying to see if he was serious. She could hear distance voices of someone calling her name. "You're serious" Getting up from her seat on the sofa she walks towards Edward, he back away a bit, before freezing on the spot. Pandora stands face to face with him. "Are you scared?" Pandora shakes her head "well you should be, I could kill, before anyone in this room could stop me, does that though scare you?" "no, you don't scare me, and i know looking into your eyes right now you wouldn't hurt me."

Grabbing Pandora and throwing her on his back, running out of the house a quick as his body would let him. Pandora holds on for her life, she could hear his family calling him. Now she was scared, was he going to kill her, where was he taking her? They were moving through the woods as one, he's cool body heat sending a chill though her body, for what seemed no longer the couple of minutes, before Edward stopped. Letting go of his neck, Edward had ran of before Pandora's feet touch the ground "where are we?" Pandora looks round the opening for Edward who had vanished. "Edward? Edward where are you? I'm now scared." Seconds later, she can smell Edward, who suddenly wraps his arms round her waist and his face no more than a inch from her neck "i can kill you right now"

Dun dun dun.. what's going to happen, is he going to kill her? turn her? what do you think? Please review xxx


End file.
